


Brotherly love.

by Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Illustrated, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Jimstiel College AU.<br/>Love me some Jimstiel.<br/><br/><b>[Art made by me.]</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly love.

There are rumors going around at school, specific rumors claiming twins Castiel and Jimmy's unique relationship is...well, unique. In a non-brotherly kind of way, that is.

Some say they caught them making out with each other more than once behind the school's gymnasium...and some swear on their grandparents' grave that they've seen Cas blowing his brother in the locker room when they thought no one was around to walk in on them. Could have been Jimmy too...since they're indentical and they sometimes wear the same outfit to school, probably to piss off their teachers or something.

They didn't have many friends, at least none their classmates knew of, but they didn't seem bothered by it either, preferring each other's company to anyone else's.

Of course said rumors reached the twins' ears eventually...but they didn't care.

For they were all true.

 

Every forty-five minutes, more or less, throughout the morning the bell rang, signaling the end of each class. Everyone in the school emptied into the hall at one time , but not Jimmy. And this caught his slightly younger twin's attention, of course. 

“Lunch break, Jim.” Cas smiled as he approached his brother. “Aren't you hungry?”

“More tired than hungry actually.” Jimmy sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned his head to glance towards Cas. “Didn't sleep much.”

“Oh?” Cas hopped onto the desk behind Jimmy's, and sat on it, cross-legged. “I thought you had fallen asleep right after me.”The youngest frowned, tilting his head to the side, casting his brother a questioning look. “I didn't, uh...wear you out, did i?” He asked later, a wild grin breaking upon his face.

Jimmy snorted. “Finals are coming, i just...i'm worried, is all.”

“Why?” The other shrugged. “You're a genius, you shouldn't worry about it.”

“Yeah...it's not that.” The oldest sighed, looking away. “I'm worried because...we're probably going to different universities after summer...aren't we?”

So that's what was worrying his brother, Cas mused.  
Jimmy wanted to be a doctor while Cas wanted to be an artistic designer, and for that to happen, they'd be forced to attend different schools.

Their parents had tried to convince their youngest son to pick a career in medicine as well, but Jimmy had been keen in defending his little brother every single time. Cas should study something that makes him happy, fulfilled, not something that makes their parents happy.

And though he wanted Cas to be happy, he couldn't help but flinch at the mere thought ot being away from his twin. The one person that he loves more than anything in the world. His partner, his soulmate.

Castiel felt the same way, of course he did, and he didn't want to be away from his brother either.

“Don't worry about that now.” Said Cas as he reached out a hand to touch his brother's shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze. “There's still a couple months left for college to end...and we have all summer, too.”

“Make the best of it and all that jazz, huh?” Jimmy gazed back at his brother...and the sadness in his eyes probably reflected Cas' own...even if he was the one trying to cheer him up this time.

“Yeah.” Cas nodded. “I don't care if my university ends up being far from yours, i'll still go visit you every weekend.”

“And i'll visit you as well, we...could alternate our weekends, i guess.”

“Definitely!” Castiel smiled. “See? There's nothing to worry about. Nothing or no one will keep us apart, that i can promise you.”

“Same here.” The smile on Jimmy's face had Cas' heart skipping a beat, and the youngest didn't resist to lean in and press his lips against his brother's.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=29d9550)  


“I love you.”

“Love you too, Cas.”

“You better!” Castiel smirked, playfully tugging at his brother's lower lip before pulling away. “So...you're tired, i'm lazy...why don't we skip our afternoon classes and go home, hm? We could order pizza...! YES, let's do that. I want pizza now.”

Jimmy could only chuckle and nod at his twin's peculiarity. “Sounds good.”

 

It's a good thing their parents are rarely home.  
Naomi and Charles always leave early for work in the morning and only return when it's already late into the night, giving the twins their space, their privacy.

If only they knew what their sons did in their absence...if only!

After eating two chicken pizzas with pineaple for lunch, the brothers went upstairs to Jimmy's room. Been ages since Cas slept in his bed...and since their parents never bother to check on them, not really, they were free to sleep with each other every single night.

It felt right.

“Too full, ugh.”Jimmy groaned as he flopped down face first onto the bed. “Can't move.”

“You sure?”Cas teased from the door frame of Jimmy's bedroom, playful fingers skimming the hem of his black sweater. “I could think of a way or two to burn some calories, you know? Jimmy? Jim...are you asleep?”

“No...don't wanna go for a jog, Cas, i'd burst.” The oldest complained, burying his face into the pillow.

“I wasn't even...”Cas rolled his eyes, releasing a sound that fell somewhere between a groan and a laugh. His brother could be so naive sometimes...he can never tell when Castiel's teasing him, can he? “I want you to fuck me.” There, Jimmy shouldn't complain about his blurt-outs.

“You... what, wait, what?” 

“Now you're awake, huh?” Castiel snorted, pulling the sweater over his head. “Figures.”

“A-are you sure you want to-”

“Yes! Been horny since last night. Blowjobs are cool...but they're not the same.”

“Cas...” Jimmy warned, sitting up, watching his little brother strip out of his clothes.

“Mom and dad won't be home for hours. I can scream.” The smirk on the bastard's face! “You like hearing me scream, don't you? Gets you...all worked up, doesn't it, big brother?”

“I...fuck, you know i do.” What is Jimmy to say to that? Of course he loves making his twin scream...and it's not often they have the house all for themselves during the day since they're always in school...so they should probably make the best of it.

Right, make the best of it.

“I can ride you if you're too tired.” Cas offered as he unbuckled his belt and his jeans pooled around his feet. “You tired, James...?”

“No.” The oldest swallowed, feeling himself hardening already. 

“Good.”

Castiel stepped out of his pants and boxers, and walked to the bed, slipping himself onto his big brother's lap, legs either side of his body. He could feel Jim's clothed bulge rubbing against his bare cock, and that had him releasing a little gasp and immediately closing the distance between their lips. 

“Cas...” Jimmy moaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around the other's narrow waist, as he tried to use whatever leverage he had to buck his hips upwards. “Fuck, Cas...gonna wreck you so good. Gonna fuck you day and night when i visit you at the university. Let you know you're mine and no one else's.”

“We could...wear promise rings.” Castiel said, rolling his hips back and forth, back and forth... hardening with each thrust, each glide of their cocks. “T-they'd know we're taken. Don't need to know by whom...r-right? Nghh...”  
“I'd like that.”

They kissed again, and this time it was rather a deep,deep kiss that tasted urgent, a hunger they could not saciate with anyone else but each other. Cas kept humping Jimmy, feeling his orgasm building quickly with each thrust, but since he did not wish to come like that, he lowered a hand from his brother's neck to grip his own cock, holding himself back. He wants to come with Jimmy's cock buried deep inside him. Been a while since they had a proper fuck...and Cas' not to waste such a juicy opportunity, is he now?

“Will you eat me out, James?” Cas teased, using his free hand to lift his older brother's gaze to his.”Love your tongue...love the way it fucks into me, the way it twists and twirls...please?”

“Anything.”  
The blue in Jimmy's eyes long gone as he met Castiel's gaze. He was too aroused, too damn aroused to stop right now. Cas sure knew how to work him up good, didn't he? Knows exactly what buttons to push, what to say.

“Lube's in the top drawer.” Said Cas, a smug smile tugging at his lips, as he removed himself from his brother's lap and proceeded to get on all fours on the bed. He even arched his back, allowing his older brother to have a good view of his tight hole. “Hurry.”

“You're beautiful, Cas...so so beautiful.” Jimmy moaned, the sight of his brother on all fours making his cock twitch in anticipation.” So beautiful like that.” The older twin reached for the lube in the top drawer, noticing it was half empty, and made a mental note to buy more later. When he gazed back at Cas, the little shit was looking at him over his shoulder, looking absolutely fuckable. “G-gonna open you up with my tongue first. Make sure you're ready for my fingers.”

“Fuck yeah...” Castiel whimpered, looking away, gripping the sheets in his fists.”Don't even dare being gentle...”

“Cas-”

“Don't.”

It's not like Jimmy would go easy on him anyway...but he'd still make sure his brother is ready to take him. There's no way he'd hurt him, not on purpose at least. Never happened before and he hopes it never comes to happen either.

“Jimmy...?” Cas wiggled his butt in the air, frustration mixing with arousal. “I'm waiting.”

“You have to stop being so bossy.” Jimmy admonished, bringing a hand against his left buttock. Hard. “Still need to get rid of my clothes, see?”

“Ugh...!”

Chuckling, Jimmy patted his brother's ass and then unbuttoned his white dress shirt. Once it was out of the way, he did the same with his pants and boxers. Their clothes ended up in a pile on the floor...so Jimmy made yet another mental note to do the laundry before their parents arrive. Sheets included since he can already picture the mess afterwards...

“Face down, ass up.” The older twin demanded later, a hum of approval indicating he liked the way Cas immediately obeyed to his command. “Good boy.”  
“M'not a dog.” The other protested, turning his head to the side. “Now get that fucking tongue inside me before i go grab a dildo from th-...OHFUCK!” Yep. Jimmy shut him up by slipping his tongue between his cheeks, licking a strip up his puckered hole.

“Keep complaining, see what happens.” Jimmy teased, hot breath teasing Cas' entrance. “Might end up fuckin you with both my cock and the goddamn dildo.”

“P-promise?”

A spank had Cas yelping. “Jimmy!”

“Don't want to hear you complaining, just want to hear you moan and scream my name.”

Castiel shut up then, like the good boy he knows he is despite not liking being called that way. “S-sorry.”

“That's more like it.”Jimmy used both of his hands to spread Cas' cheeks, and slipped his tongue further into his hole, just past the rim, giving his little brother a taste of what's to come.That's when Cas started being louder...and Jimmy's remorse about skipping class were long gone. If there were any in the first place, that is. Jimmy would slap his little brother's rear every now and then, trying to keep him still while he tongue fucks him. But when he finally slicked up his fingers and slipped two of them inside his barely stretched hole, alongside his tongue, Cas' orgasm took him by surprise and his knees gave out.

“Holy shit, Cas...that...” Even Jimmy looked surprised. First time his brother came like that...and fuck if it wasn't hot. Hottest thing ever.” So fucking hot...come here.”

And since Jimmy couldn't take it anymore, how could he after that, he pulled Cas' ass up and jerked himself a few times before finally fucking into his younger brother's eager hole. Poor Cas was still shivering, still coming down from his high, when Jimmy bottomed out.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=fdyqnr)  


“Fffffff...f-fuck, Jim, couldn't you have waited...? Ow...”

“I'm not hurting you, am i?” The other asked, panting, refraining himself from pulling out and slamming into his brother's ass before he gets used to his size.

“N-no, uh...”

“You said you didn't want me to be gentle...didn't you?”

“Yeah...? Y-yeah.”

“Then fucking take _it_.”

 

The brutality of Jimmy's thrusts had Cas nearly falling off the bed.  
But he didn't complain, he never complains.

Didn't take long for Jimmy to spill inside of his brother, burying himself balls deep into his ass as he draped his body over the other's back, gluing himself to his brother like he always does when they fuck, when Jimmy tops. Which happens quite often since Castiel prefers being the bottom in their relationship.

Few minutes later, Cas started to squirm under his older brother's weight.

“Heavy...Jimmy...too heavy.” He groaned, making no motions to move more than that though, bit of squirming being his limit since he was too tired to do anything else. Too tired and utterly fucked out.

“Sorry, i'll...” Jimmy groaned as he pulled out and sat up in bed. “You okay?” He asked later, admiring the way his come leaked out of his little brother's wrecked hole.

“I'm fine.” The other mumbled, closing his eyes, drooling all over the sheets. “I...i sleep now.”

“What...” Jimmy chuckled, shaking his head. “You can't sleep like that. We're both gross...the sheets are gross...and you're currently lying on a puddle of your own come.”

“I sleep now!” Cas turns into this...monosyllabic creature after sex. Which is kind of funny...

“No, you don't.” Jimmy slapped his brother's sore ass and got up from the bed. “Up. Now. We need to shower and clean up before mom and dad get back.”

“No!”

“Cas!”

 

And that's how Jimmy ended up dragging his lazy brother by the foot towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. =)


End file.
